Pancakes & Glitter
by Brittcheltana
Summary: Sarah Williams is Rachel Berry's best friend. Quinn hates her for that. Rachel hates Quinn for taking Lucy away. Jareth and his goblins defend Rachel. & Quinn tries to find her inner Lucy. Eventual J/S; R/Q; B/S; I apologize for the bad summary..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many times I've pleaded... I own nothing. Not Labyrinth, not glee, not Sarah, not Rachel, not Quinn, and -sigh- not Jareth. all rights go to respective owners.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray hated Sarah Williams with an intense passion. It wasn't because the girl was beautiful. It wasn't because she wasn't afraid to be herself. And it wasn't because she dressed weird or always had her nose in a book. No it wasn't due to any of that. Quinn hated Sarah because Sarah was Rachel Berry's best friend. That wasn't okay. Either Rachel would be Quinn's friend, or no one's.<p>

Once upon a time, a chunky young girl joined a ballet class. Her name was Lucy. She had no friends and everyone made fun of her. Except for one tiny little girl. With her long dark hair and big brown eyes, Rachel Berry had stolen Lucy Fabray's heart the moment she had introduced herself. Little Rachel had befriended Lucy, encouraging her when she was scared, picking her up when others pushed her down. But when Lucy became skinny and pretty, she found out no one else thought Rachel was good enough to be her friend. By the time Lucy – now Quinn – had realized she didn't care what everyone thought, it was too late. Rachel refused to have anything to do with the new Lucy.

Quinn made a rule. No one was allowed to be Rachel's friend. Not unless Rachel accepted Quinn's own invitation of friendship. And everyone had obeyed the rule. Until Sarah Williams moved to town at the end of 10th grade.

At the beginning of 11th grade, Quinn was furious to find out that Rachel had a friend. A best friend. Someone who made her laugh and told her jokes and stories. Someone who replaced the memory of Lucy.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Quinn mumbled to herself as two familiar brunettes rounded the corner.

Arms linked and smiles bright on their faces, Rachel and Sarah practically skipped down the hall, not even glancing at the blonde Cheerio glaring at them.

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel laughed. "What does Hoggle have to say about that?"

"He thinks I'm crazy," Sarah admitted, a small giggle followed. "And maybe I am. But I think he deserves a second chance at courting me."

"Properly this time," Rachel quickly added.

As their conversation faded away, Quinn's glare turned wistful. What she wouldn't give to be the one talking with Rachel, or even Sarah. Because she was obviously special, since Rachel seemed to like her so much. Quinn so badly wanted to know what they were talking about. She wanted so badly to be there laughing with them. And she wanted to stop this silly nonsense of making Rachel and Sarah outcasts just because Rachel had rejected her. But her pride wouldn't let her.

"Jareth and Sarah," Rachel said, trying out the two names together. "Would your couple name be Jarah? Sareth? Which do you like? They both sound kind of weird..."

"Better then Finchel!" Sarah shot back. A light blush spread across her cheeks, pinking her nose and ears too. "Besides, I agreed to get to know him. Not marry him."

"Dating is getting to know someone," Rachel said in a singsong voice. "And I resent that. I thought Finchel was a very cute name. Of course, not as cute as Puckleberry or Faberry, but I mustn't complain. Finn was a good-"

"Don't you dare say Finn was a good boyfriend!" Sarah said fiercely. "He was an awful boyfriend and you know it! He always made you cry and question your values. And he got in the way of your dreams." Then her emerald green eyes narrowed. "Faberry?"

Rachel's eyes widened. Had she said that out loud? "Faberry?" she repeated in a hopefully innocent tone.

"Yes, you said Faberry..." Sarah gasped. "That's Fabray and Berry combine isn't it? It is! You've gone and made yourself a couple name with the biggest bitch in school."

"Actually the biggest bitch is Lauren Zizes," Rachel joked. "Quinn is the head bitch, but she is not the biggest. She's actually rather small-"

"You like her!" Sarah accused with a playful smile.

"I do not!" Rachel said indignantly. "I made us a name when we were 10. Then 4 years later she chose popularity over me and then turned the school against me when I couldn't forgive her for what she had done! What part of that story makes you think I like her?"

"I'm sorry." Sarah stopped and grabbed Rachel's chin, gently making the smaller girl look at her. "It was a thoughtless joke. She put you through hell. I know. But don't let her ruin anything else for you. You're stronger than that."

"She has no power over me," Rachel whispered with a tiny smile.

"Damn straight!" Sarah laughed. "Now come, I believe you need a chat with Ludo."

Rachel allowed herself to be dragged off to the girl's bathroom, where via mirror they could talk to Sarah's underground friends. As she listened to Sarah chatter, her mind drifted to Quinn. For reasons she couldn't explain, Rachel still loved Quinn. And it killed her inside everyday.

The cafeteria was full of laughter and mindless chatter. Forks clanked against metal trays and chairs scraped across linoleum, making it hard to concentrate.

"What's a Goblin King?" Brittany asked Santana as they waited in the lunch line.

Santana cocked her head to the side. "A what?" she asked loudly.

"The Goblin King. I want to know who he is," Brittany repeated.

"Never heard of him, Britts." Santana gave a shrug and reached for an apple juice. "Where'd you hear the name?"

"Sarah Williams was talking to Rachel about it in the girl's bathroom this morning. And get this San! They were talking to a-"

"Just ignore them, B. They're losers and make shit up all the time. They live in a fantasy world. You, sweetheart, belong in the real world with the rest of us normal people."

Brittany grinned at the affectionate term Santana had used. She instantly forgot all about the rusty orange creature that had appeared in the mirror and talked to Rachel and Sarah. "I'm your sweetheart?"

"Not mine," Santana corrected hastily. "You're… you're Brittany. I- Just drop it." Santana's face twisted into a scowl and she pushed away, quickly leaving the line without buying anything.

With a sigh, Brittany picked up the discarded tray and paid for both her meal and Santana's. She didn't know why Santana had gotten so angry, but she knew it would be worse if her friend went without lunch. The girl got cranky when she didn't eat.

Sarah sat by herself in the cafeteria. She absently ate her apple and tried to read her book, but her mind kept going back to this morning. Rachel had looked like a deer caught in the headlights when Sarah had joked that she liked Quinn. She had been so defensive… and sad.

An amused smile spread on her lips. Hoggle had once said that Quinn reminded him of Jareth. And now that Sarah thought about it, Quinn and Rachel's relationship was similar to Jareth and hers. With the whole arrogant and demanding attitude and their weird ways of expressing their love, Jareth and Quinn were almost the same person. And Sarah and Rachel were like two peas in a pod, practically the same in every way. Except Sarah couldn't sing to save her life and she didn't talk as much as Rachel.

Except, what Quinn had done was worse than what Jareth had done. So Sarah didn't blame Rachel for being unable to forgive the blonde. But Sarah wished her best friend would at least try, so Rachel could move on with her life and learn to be truly happy again.

Humming to herself, Rachel sorted out her sheet music and arranged it neatly on top of the piano. The choir room was always empty during lunch, even though the glee club met directly afterwards. Rachel could never understand how a club focused on singing and dancing couldn't be bothered with using their lunch time to practice. She herself had almost signed up to join, until she found out that Quinn was the Lead Female and Captain.

Sarah had begged Rachel to join, but to no avail. Rachel refused to be a part of anything with Quinn. Because in Rachel's eyes? Quinn had taken away Lucy.

Quinn stood outside in the hall, listening to Rachel sing, a soft piano tune accompanying her strong voice. Rachel was singing a song Quinn had never heard of. Was it original?

_There's such a sad love_  
><em>Deep in your eyes.<em>  
><em>A kind of pale jewel<em>  
><em>Open and closed<em>  
><em>Within your eyes.<em>  
><em>I'll place the sky<em>  
><em>Within your eyes.<em>

_There's such a fooled heart_  
><em>Beatin' so fast<em>  
><em>In search of new dreams.<em>  
><em>A love that will last<em>  
><em>Within your heart.<em>  
><em>I'll place the moon<em>  
><em>Within your heart.<em>

_As the pain sweeps through,_  
><em>Makes no sense for you.<em>  
><em>Every thrill is gone.<em>  
><em>Wasn't too much fun at all,<em>  
><em>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou<em>  
><em>As the world falls down.<em>

_Falling._  
><em>Falling down.<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>.

Releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding, Quinn had to get rid of the urge to go to Rachel. The song was just so beautiful. And it had an almost other worldly sound. Which made no sense at all, but Quinn could think of no different way to describe it.

An unbidden image of two young girls playing in the park swirled in Quinn's mind and brought a lump to her throat.

"I miss you," Quinn whispered to the door, her hazel eyes drinking in the sight of Rachel singing and smiling. "And I miss who I was with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I -very sadly and most unfortunately- own nothing. Not glee or Labyrinth or any of the delicious characters. :/

* * *

><p>"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great." Rachel drew herself up proudly, perfectly in character. "You have no power over me," Rachel finished, a twinkle in her eye the only part of her out of character. She gave Sarah a tiny wink before giving a small bow.<p>

Their fourth period was drama, a class in which both girls excelled. And Miss Potts, their teacher, had requested Rachel to perform her favorite monologue.

Sarah tried hard not to laugh. Rachel had almost performed it as well as she had a few years ago. The only thing missing was a sexy- was a Goblin King.

"Very good Miss Berry," Miss Potts said in her thick German accent. "Although not quite the length of a monologue, I found it very compelling. From which play are you reciting from?"

Rachel's lips quirked up. "It's called..."

The bell rang out, drowning out any words Rachel may have spoken. Her best friend sighed in relief and quickly gathered up her things plus Rachel's and promptly dragged the girl out before any more questions could be asked.

"While I appreciate you choosing it as your favorite monologue, I don't think it wise to be going around telling people where you got it from," Sarah whispered as she guided Rachel through the mass of students.

"I was going to tell her it was your original work!" Rachel said with a pout. "I'm offended that you think I don't have more common sense then that! You think I want anybody poking around in our special world!"

"As if anyone would want to be apart of something _you two _like." Quinn laughed once, the cold sound making Rachel's heart clench painfully.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Sarah asked tightly, hating the look on Rachel's face. It wasn't fair that her best friend had to go through this.

Out of nowhere two Neanderthals appeared and tossed the contents of a Big Gulp in their faces. Rachel gasped as the icy cold drink engulfed her and dripped down into unmentionable places. Sarah just grew angry.

Quinn smirked. "Oops, I think you've got something on your faces, girls. A vast improvement I think-"

"Save it for someone who cares," Sarah said harshly. The tears welling in Rachel's eyes were the last straw. "Just get over your obsession with Rachel and leave us alone!" Tugging on Rachel's arm, Sarah quickly stormed off without giving Quinn a chance to do anything other than blink.

"I'm sorry," Rachel sniffled. "If it wasn't for me, you'd never get slushied."

"Rach," Sarah sighed as they came to a stop in the west wing girls bathroom. "It isn't and it never will be your fault that Quinn Fabray has a sick sense of humor. She's just an insecure little rich girl, trying to bring those who are truly better then her down."

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now," Rachel said with a weak, watery laugh. "Yet here I am, crying over another slushy ruined outfit."

"They should endorse us for all the clothes they ruin," Sarah joked, seeing Rachel's need not to talk about the Quinn situation any longer.

"I wish we could just leave this place for a little while. Right now." Rachel sighed, not seeing Sarah's frantic gestures.

A shower of glitter made both girls scream. "That can be arranged," a silky smooth voice purred.

"Jareth," Sarah fought back a smile. "Don't you know it is considered perverted for a straight male to be in the girls bathroom?"

"I merely go where I'm called, precious," Jareth said with a smirk.

"Who called you?" Rachel asked in confusion. She had been down to the Underground several times with Sarah and Jareth. She really liked Jareth and found his relationship with Sarah quite amusing. He always had to antagonize her.

"Why you did, Princess," Jareth said in surprise. "You said 'I wish we could-"

"But she didn't say 'I wish the goblins would take us away for a little while. Right now!'" Sarah protested.

"No," Jareth agreed with a throaty laugh. "But you just did."

Sarah smacked herself in frustration, mostly to keep from hitting _him_. "That's not fair! You tricked me!"

"I did not! Rachel darling, I merely repeated what you had wished, did I not?" Jareth's eyes were sparkling with humor.

"I believe so," Rachel said slowly, fearing another one of Jareth's traps.

The laughter vanished from Jareth's eyes and his expression turned stormy and frightening. "What on earth are you ladies covered in."

The bathroom was dead silent as his rage filled the room, choking them as they tried to reply. "Nothing," Rachel said quickly, afraid of what Jareth would do to whoever was responsible for harming his beloved.

"Who did this act of 'nothing'?" Jareth asked in a low voice. "Sarah, answer me."

"No one!" Rachel said desperately. "It was no one. She didn't mean it! She is just jealous. She-" Rachel trailed off as fresh tears sprung up in her eyes. "She hates me. Sarah was just collateral damage. Sarah was only hit because she is my friend."

Jareth stepped closer to Rachel, giving her a gentle and comforting smile. "Princess, just because Sarah was not the main target, does not make this crime any less infuriating. By being such a great friend to my Sarah, your safety and well being are my concern as well."

Rachel stared up at him with a trembling chin. "Nobody likes me except Sarah. I'm used to this. Please let it go. Quinn just- She doesn't like that I don't like the new her."

Nodding once, Jareth squeezed her shoulder gently. "If you wish it, Princess. But just because I am not going to do anything doesn't mean my goblins won't. They love you just as much as they love Sarah. And you know no one an control them once they decided revenge is needed."

Sarah and Rachel laughed in relief and weak amusement respectively, albeit Rachel a little more nervously at the thought.

"Now," Jareth said, "I do believe you girls are to be wished away to my company for awhile. No time like the present."

Their protests of upcoming tests and classes fell on deaf ears. He tossed each of them a crystal, which both girls caught instinctively. Well, Sarah caught hers. Rachel's fell to the floor before she hastily picked it up.

Their last words echoed about the bathroom.

"Damn it, Jareth!" Sarah cried as glitter began swirling around her.

"I have vocal lessons!" Rachel wailed. "It's important that I maintain-" her voice cut off as they vanished.

Brittany slowly crept out of the stall she had been hiding in. Her blue eyes were so wide, she vaguely wondered if her eyeballs would fall out. But she had more important things to worry about. Like where Sarah and Rachel were, and who that man was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Despite all my effots, I still own nothing. Le sigh.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews and the story alerts/favorites! It makes me so happy each time I get an email saying someone has added your story to their alerts. :D 3 I wish I could give you all a crystal ball that would give you your dreams.. But there is only on Jareth and he belongs to Sarah. Haha.

* * *

><p>"Jareth," Brittany mumbled to herself. "Jareth. Who is Jareth? Is he a cat? That seems like a cat name. San, don't you think Jareth is a good name for a cat?"<p>

Santana contemplated the name for a minute before shrugging. "Sure, B. Thinking about getting another cat?"

Brittany shook her head. "Jareth is the name of the-" Stopping herself mid sentence, Brittany realized she shouldn't say that Jareth was the name of the guy who took Rachel and Sarah away. Santana would never believe her. "The guy in a book I'm reading."

"B, I told you not to read books without me around. I don't want you getting any bad ideas. What is this book? I want to make sure it's okay for you to read," Santana said firmly, but well intended. The last time Brittany had read a book unsupervised, she had been convinced that Lord Tubbington was her familiar and that her candy wrappers were old, used spells. So Santana now read every book Brittany wanted, to make sure it wouldn't confuse Brittany or give her nightmares.

"I- it's called, Labyrinth. And Lord Tubbington ate it. This morning," Brittany said quickly. She had no idea where the word had come from or how she knew it, but Brittany was relieved. It sounded official enough.

"Okay," Santana said slowly. She gave a small smile to her best friend and spoke in a softer tone. "Please tell me when you find new books. I don't want you... hurt."

Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hand. "I'm sorry," she said simply. Brittany loved it when it was just her and Santana. The Latina was more relaxed, not as guarded. Together they were free to be who they really were.

* * *

><p>There was a slight shift in the air. Jareth glanced towards the Aboveground and he gave a slight smile. Someone had said his name repeatedly. Then spoke of the book Labyrinth. Yet no copies had been sent out recently... a believer who had no proof or reason to believe? Jareth's smile grew. He loved those pure, innocent, child-like believers with their faith in him and his realm so strong and unshakeable. They were so rare.<p>

"KINGY!" Satin, a small, delicate goblin came barreling into the throne room with wide, terrified eyes. "Bad man be stomp walking over Fluffy and Snaggle! He be shout talking at us to- to-" Little Satin broke off in tears, for a moment too scared to continue. "Snaggle dead."

Jareth felt a rage burning in the pit of his stomach at those words. He may complain about his subjects and threaten them daily, but he secretly loved them. Goblins were endlessly loyal and exceedingly protective of their king. Add their innocence and unwavering trust… He hated the thought of anything actually happening to them.

The other Fae often mocked him for his role as Goblin King, but Jareth didn't care and wouldn't trade his job for anything in the world.

"Where?" he asked in a low but gentle tone.

"West Wing entrance." Satin sniffled. She felt better when she saw the burning desire for revenge in Kingy's eyes. Kingy would take care of them. And deal with the bad man who had struck Snaggle down.

Remembering that Sarah and Rachel were here Underground, he quickly knelt down to Satin's level and looked her in the eye. "Satin," he said in the same tone you would use with a child, "I'm going to send you to Lady Sarah and Lady Rachel. I want you to tell them what happened and keep them there. Can you do that for me?"

Satin drew herself up, not proudly, but courageously. She would be strong for Lady Sarah and Lady Rachel. "I cans Kingy. I cans."

Smiling grimly, Jareth tossed a crystal at Satin, and stood as she vanished in a puff of glitter. Setting his jaw, Jareth stalked towards the west wing, conjuring another crystal to find the man who dared come into his land and kill one of his subjects.

* * *

><p>Rachel gasped as a tiny figure appeared on the table, right beside the bowl of pancake batter. She quickly forgot about the mess of glitter when she saw that Satin appeared to be crying, or had been at any rate.<p>

"Satin?" Rachel asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"Castle was 'tacked," Satin squeaked. "Bad man come and stomp walked on Snaggle. Snaggle dead!"

Freezing, Rachel stared at Satin with a dazed expression. Snaggle was the most charming goblin she had ever met. He pulled the most wondrous pranks and had the cutest little lisp. Just thirty minutes ago he had helped Rachel organize a group of goblins to sing the song Reflection from Mulan whenever Jareth was looking in a mirror. And now, he was dead?

"Sarah," Rachel called out, sitting down heavily in a wooden chair.

Hoggle and Sarah came into the kitchen, arms full of fresh fruit and vegetables from the gardens. Their smiles vanished when they saw both Satin's and Rachel's expressions.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked. A knot of dread formed in her chest. Please let Jareth be okay. Please.

Satin repeated her story. She had to grab onto Sarah's legs to prevent the girl from running back to the castle. "Kingy said stay here. He tells Satin to keep Lady Sarah and Lady Rachey to stay heres!" Satin said urgently. "Lady Sarah and Lady Rachey not safe with bad man who stomp walk and shout talk!"

Reluctantly Sarah agreed to stay where she was.

Hoggle went and scurried to close the door and then the windows. He was taking no chances. Chances were, if there was one intruder there might be more. And he had the Lady of the Labyrinth and the Lady of Song with him. Both valuable girls. Jareth would have his head on a stick if anything should happen to either one.

The two girls sat with Satin and Hoggle, no longer in the mood for strawberry pancakes and whipped cream. Rachel cooked the pancakes so the batter wouldn't spoil – Hoggle didn't have a fridge; he didn't even know what one was! – though no one except Hoggle ate. And he only ate because he wanted to have all his strength in case he needed to defend Sarah, Rachel, and even Satin.

Sarah packed the rest of the pancakes in brown paper, setting them in her bag. She sat straight-backed at Hoggle's table, nervously tapping her fingers against the wood.

Rachel was faring no better. She was biting her nails and drew blood on her right index finger when she went passed the nail and bit the skin. If something was quick – and cruel – enough to kill a goblin, then they were surely a threat. It wasn't that Rachel feared for herself or Sarah, but it was Jareth and his sweet subjects that she was truly scared for.

* * *

><p>Jareth rubbed his temples. An assassin had been sent to kill him and kidnap Sarah and Rachel. What someone wanted with the Lady of the Labyrinth and "the Lady of Song" he had no idea. Clearly he had underestimated the impact Rachel had had when she was last here.<p>

He couldn't allow either to be down here until he figured out who was behind this. And Sarah would resent having an armed guard around her every minute she was down here. So it was Aboveground they went.

Not that Jareth wanted his Sarah and her charming friend to leave. He so enjoyed their company. Rachel was almost exactly like Sarah. The small singer didn't let him get away with anything. She wasn't disrespectful, but she did rebuke him in ways that rivaled his own mother.

With a wince, Jareth transported himself to Hoggle's, not looking forward to sending the girls back.

* * *

><p>"JARETH!" Sarah cried. She knocked over her chair in her haste to get to him. She flung her arms around him and inhaled his comforting, familiar scent. "We've been worried sick. What happened? Who did it? Why did they do it? What did you do to them? Why didn't you send word as soon as everything was alright? I thought you were dead!"<p>

"I'm alright, Precious," Jareth said smoothly. He was thrilled that Sarah cared so much, but this was no time to celebrate. "I'll explain at a later date. Everything. I promise. Right now though, we have to get you two home."

"Jareth!" Rachel said in an exasperated voice. "Sit down."

Shocked, Jareth obediently sat. He looked at the young girl with narrowed eyes. Her words had left no room for argument.

Rachel asked Hoggle for a washrag and when he gave her one, she dipped it in the water bucket and wrung it out. She came over and tilted Jareth's head back. "You're bleeding. Didn't you notice?"

Bugger. He had forgotten all about the small cut on his forehead. Best not mention the not-so-small knife wound that had cut his chest. He'd planned on going to a healer after he got the girls to safety. Jareth had forgotten how Rachel could spot an imperfection from a mile away.

Sarah was horrified. How had she not noticed? Then she gave a cry of dismay. "You're hurt!" she ripped of his jacket and nearly collapsed to the floor at the blood blooming on his white poet shirt.

"I'm fine," Jareth said firmly. "It's just a scratch."

Both Rachel and Sarah scoffed. "Just a scratch?" they asked in unison.

"Your safety is more important right now!" Jareth mustered all his energy and tossed a crystal at each girl. Their cries of outrage were soon silenced as a cloud of glitter whisked them back to the Aboveground.

Hoggle barely caught his King as Jareth collapsed from blood loss and the drain of spent adrenaline. Shaking his head, Hoggle motioned with his head for Satin to help him. He hoped his majesty knew that Sarah was going to be furious the next time she saw him.

* * *

><p>"-and to just send us off like that!" Sarah was still blowing off steam as the girls went to their last class of the day.<p>

Jareth had managed to get them back just before 5th period. Which would have been fine if he hadn't made them leave him the way he did.

"-and that was not a scratch! If that was a scratch, then I am the love child of Idina Menzel and Babs!" Rachel was ranting, her eyes flashing with more anger then fear. While Sarah was concerned about Jareth's well being, Rachel did not appreciate being tossed out when she was needed. Her father was a doctor; she knew a thing or not and could have patched him up if he wasn't so proud.

Standing by her locker, Quinn watched the two girls talking heatedly. She wondered where they had been for the past four hours. She also wondered why it bothered her so much.

"What are you eating, B?" Santana asked, breaking Quinn from her Rachel-Daze.

"Pancakes," Brittany answered. "Sarah was about to throw them away earlier. I told her I would eat them. Then I asked her if the Goblin King had made them for her when he kidnapped her. They didn't even notice that I figured out what happened to them. I think the Goblin King did something to make them angry."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn questioned, exchanging a confused look with Santana. "And why is there glitter in your pancakes?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Rachel gave a tight smile to her Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester, as he tried to get her to join his glee club. Again. "I'm just not interested, Mr. Schuester," she said for what felt like the millionth time. "With all of my other extracurricular activities I simply have no time to prance about on a stage in a polyester costume singing outdated songs. Which, for that matter, are not even related to show choir."<p>

"Glee club is more than that-" the teacher began.

"Do you honestly think this would be right for me? Or is it only right for you?" Rachel interrupted. "Face it, Mr. Schue, you only want me for my talent. While I would probably be the most talented and valued member of your club, I would also be the most hated. I do not appreciate people using me for my impeccable singing abilities. And we both know that is exactly what would happen should I join. I would be grateful if you stopped asking me to join. Or at least tell it like it is. Don't insult my intelligence by saying anyone wants me in Glee."

William Schuester could only stare as the small brunette walked away. He couldn't think of anything to persuade her to change her mind. Damn. He really needed a stronger lead than Quinn Fabray...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the nerve of him," Rachel seethed. Her and Sarah were in the lunch line, discussing their day so far. Rachel was still ranting about the joke of a Spanish teacher who wouldn't leave her alone. "You'd think after seven failed attempts to sway me, he'd give up."<p>

Sarah idly picked out an apple, only half paying attention to her best friend. Her mind was preoccupied on the welfare of Jareth. Sarah had been trying to contact him, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. She had even begun wishing away things of value, in hopes that he would get annoyed and come talk to her. It hadn't worked. And now Sarah was beginning to seriously worry. What if whoever had killed Snaggle and wounded Jareth was just the beginning? What if this was a sign of war? What if Jareth hadn't been answering because they were under attack? Or worse... dead? What if-

"Hey," Rachel said softly, breaking into Sarah's inner panic. "I'm sure he's fine... He's probably busy tracking down the person who sent the attacker. He wouldn't leave you hanging Sar..."

"I'm sure you're right," Sarah said with a weak smile. "I'm at the mercy of my own imagination, though."

"What a scary thing to think of," Rachel joked. "Sarah, you're not a damsel in distress. You don't wait around for the knight in shining armor. You go find him and kick his ass for even thinking about making you wait."

Smiling more brightly and tilting her chin up determinedly, Sarah bopped her head resolutely. "You are absolutely right Miss Berry! I'm not just going to sit around and worry until all my hair falls out. I'm going to get to the bottom of this mystery. Even if it kills me."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Rachel said hastily. "What would a Goblin King be without his Goblin Queen?"

Sarah spluttered incoherently as her friend sauntered away, tray in hand, a saucy smile on her face as she turned back and gave Sarah a wink.

Goblin Queen indeed.

* * *

><p>Brittany poked Sarah in the back. "Aren't you going to pay for your food? Because I'm pretty sure a fancy designer didn't it. I don't even see a label on your food. San says you only steal things that have fancy labels on them."<p>

"Right..." Sarah said slowly. She quickly paid for her food, wondering why Brittany always turned up at the most inconvenient of times. If Sarah didn't know any better, she would say Brittany was following her and Rachel around, trying to eavesdrop or spy. But Brittany was too nice for that sort of thing. It must have been a coincidence. After giving Brittany a tight smile, Sarah hurried after Rachel, who was wending her way around the tables to their usual seats.

Brittany, watching the dark haired girl walk away, thought about who exactly Sarah Williams was. Brittany knew she was Rachel Berry's best friend, a drama freak, had really pretty green eyes, and was very smart. But other than that, Brittany knew nothing about her. Oh, she was involved with the Goblin King, too. Somehow. Then where did that leave Rachel? If Sarah was straight... What purpose did Rachel have in the Goblin Kingdom? Unless it was a threesome? Like her, San, and Quinn did sometimes? Shaking her head, Brittany tossed a bundle of small bills at the lunch lady, patiently waiting while the woman counted out the exact amount and returned the excess to her.

"Maybe San can help me figure all of this out." Brittany sighed. Just as she was about to head to the Cheerios table, Brittany caught sight of something lurking around Rachel's foot. It was a small creature that had bat-like ears and tiny little fangs protruding from its upper lip. The thing glanced around continuously, as if looking for any hint of danger. And upon further examination, Brittany saw about four more of the things around the table where Rachel was sitting, and six were walking near Sarah's feet.

Eyes wide, tray clutched tightly to her chest – spilling her lunch down the front of her uniform – Brittany uttered a single word in a breathy whisper. "Goblins!"

* * *

><p>Rachel felt like she was being watched. Yet when she looked around, she saw no one even glancing her way. Passing it off as her paranoia of WMHS, Rachel shook her head and began eating her specially made vegan salad. She had ordered the school to make her a salad that was completely and 100% kosher and vegan. No animal products had even been in the same vicinity of her vegetables. Turns out the cooks at McKinley would make anything if you flashed a Benjamin in front of their greedy eyes.<p>

"Brittany did it again," Sarah said as she flopped into the chair opposite Rachel, setting her lunch tray down on the table.

"Do explain," Rachel said as soon as she swallowed her bite of salad.

"She just popped up out of nowhere! Who knows what she heard!" Sarah glanced around anxiously. "I mean, can you imagine what people would say about-"

"Nothing worse then the usual, I assume," Rachel interrupted with a wry smile. "They would just say crazy Sarah and psycho Berry have their heads in the clouds, playing make-believe again. Worse comes to worst, you show them the book and say you got it from there."

"You have way too much experience dealing with nasty rumors," Sarah said quietly.

Rachel shrugged. "Better get used to it while you can. Because once you become Queen, the rumors and stories will be much worse. And guess what else? You won't be able to storm off or complain like I can, and do. You'll have to be graceful about it all, and be the bigger person."

"Queen?" Sarah asked, her tone bordering on hysterical. "Will you stop throwing that word around? I agreed to get to know him. Not- not-" Lapsing into silence, Sarah stared broodingly at her milk carton. Who cared if Jareth was a super sex- super nice man! Who cared if Sarah sometimes did in fact daydream about being Queen Sarah, Jareth's bride? Some people dreamed about celebrities, Sarah dreamed about Goblin Kings. That didn't mean anything. Right?

* * *

><p>Two blondes on opposite sides of the cafeteria watched two brunettes eat and chatter. One was seething with jealousy, while the other was smug and very satisfied.<p>

When Rachel burst into laughter, Sarah going beet red, both blondes smiled, affected by the infectious laugh even at this distance.

Jareth silently returned home, happy that Sarah and Rachel were safe and happy, and pleased that the goblins on Lady-watch were in position and on guard. Quinn quickly returned to the Cheerios table, feeling bitter that she was no longer the cause of Rachel's melodious laugh.

'You gave that right up, when you shoved me down in a cage,' her inner Lucy snapped.

'Shut up,' Quinn growled. She so did not want to deal with that guilt today!

"San, why do you think Rachel and Sarah are surrounded by goblins?" Brittany asked, causing the table to fall silent and stare at her.

Quinn had to close her eyes and count to ten, breathing deeply. What was it about Rachel and Sarah and goblins that made them the topic of lunch every single god damn day?


End file.
